


Missing

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: 7 Days of Robron 2018 [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, psycho killer Lucky is rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: 7 days of Robron 2018Day 2: Robron + angst + “Whatever he’s saying, he’s lying!”





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this back in January after the white crash but then lost motivation and inspiration to finish it... until now.

 

“You should notice improvement within a few days and within a week to ten days he should be right as rain again.” Doctor Cavanagh told Robert who was redressing Seb and strapping him into his carrier again. “I’ll fax this over to the pharmacy in Hotten for you so they’ll have it ready for you when you get there.”

“Thank you doctor. And sorry for being such a nightmare. I think I scared your assistant.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re not the first worried parent to come through these doors.”

“Still. I’ll apologise on my way out.” Robert said, picking up Seb and making his way to the door but doctor Cavanagh stopped him.

“Robert. How are you holding up?”

Robert shrugged.

“I’m fine. It’s him that’s sick, not me.”

“I just mean, after I prescribed you those pills when you came to me with your trouble sleeping last year and your accident at Christmas, as well as the accident you were involved in earlier this year.”

“Uh oh, yes, that. Well… I wasn’t in the accident. Seb and I weren’t in the car that crashed. And the rest… I uh… got rid of the pills. I didn’t like them. I’m alright now. Aaron and I are back together and happier than ever. I’m fine, I promise.”

“Are you sure? You know I can refer you to someone if you want to talk about what you’ve been through.”

“I’m fine.” Robert insisted. “Like I said, I wasn’t in the accident.”

“But losing people you’re close to in a traumatic event like that, does take its toll on a person.”

“I appreciate your concern doc, but I promise I’m fine. I’m just focusing on being the best dad I can be to Seb and just get on with my life.” Robert said and gave the doctor a friendly smile.

“Well… if you change your mind…”

“I won’t but thanks for the offer doc.” Robert said and left the office, waving goodbye to the nurse behind the desk who was thankfully on the phone so he didn’t actually have to speak to her.

He walked out to his car, happy to notice the rain from earlier had stopped and began the task of securing Seb’s carrier into the car. Which was still easier said than done, though he was getting better at it.

“Alright mate, I think we’re all set now.” He told the boy while rechecking all the straps and clasps. “We’ll just go pick up your medicine and then we’ll head home and hopefully you’ll sleep for a few hours so daddy can have some peace and quiet too. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds great. Let’s do it.” A familiar voice said in his ear.

Robert jumped and turned around.

“Lachlan? What are you doing here?”

“You and I have some business to discuss.” Lachlan said calmly.

“What? What business? You know I don’t own the haulage company anymore, and any spare cash I had went into Liv’s legal rep. I can’t invest in your brewery.” Robert told him.

“It’s not about Whingles.”

“What is it about then? I didn’t know you were working on something else.”

“You know what it’s about. You’re the one sending me those texts, aren’t you?”

“What texts? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do.”

The two men stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Robert turned around again to recheck the straps on Seb’s car seat.

“Look, Lachlan, I don’t have time for games. Seb is sick and I have to get to the pharmacy before they close to pick up his meds.”

“Get in the car, we’re going for a drive.” Lachlan hissed in his ear.

Robert froze and looked down and saw Lachlan was pressing a gun into his side.

“I will use it. Get rid of you once and for all. You’ve been nothing but trouble for me and my family from day 1.”

“Lachlan… Let’s just… stay calm yeah? Don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

Lachlan laughed.

“Do you really think I’ll regret shooting you? I’ll be doing the world a favour.”

“Look…  Just let me take Seb home and I’ll go with you.” Robert pleaded. “None of this is his fault.”

“And let you warn someone? Or run? I don’t think so. Get in the car.” Lachlan ordered and cocked the gun.

Robert reluctantly got in the car and watched Lachlan get in the backseat with Seb from his rear-view mirror.

“Why don’t you sit here with me?” He asked and nodded to the empty passenger’s seat. “So you can keep an eye on me.”

“No need. Surely you wouldn’t do anything to endanger Seb. Again.” Lachlan said, meeting his eyes in the mirror. “Do what I say and the kid might live. Drive. Now.”

\---

“Rob just ring me back when you get this. I’m worried about you two.”

Aaron sighed and put his phone down on the bar.

“Still nothing?” Vic asked.

“Keeps going to voicemail.”

“Why don’t you go see if he’s home? Maybe they’ve just fallen asleep.”

“But he should’ve been back ages ago. He had an appointment at half two and we were supposed to meet in here after. It’s been hours.”

“I’m sure he’s fine, pet. He’s probably just fallen asleep with the baby. He would’ve called if it was anything serious.” Diane said, trying to reassure him but Aaron couldn’t shake the thought that there was something seriously wrong.

He pulled up Robert’s number on his phone again and hit call for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

“Hey this is Robert Sugden, I can’t take your call - ”

“Voicemail. Again. Robert never switches his phone off. It’s permanently attached to his hand. Something is wrong.”

“Look who I found out and about on his own.” Faith said as she walked into the pub with Seb in her arms, Eric trailing behind her carrying his car seat.

“What?!” Aaron rushed over and took Seb from her, cradling the little boy against his chest. “Where did you find him? Was Robert with him?”

“He was outside. At the bus stop. Babbling away. He’ll be talking before you know it.” Faith told him and stroked Seb’s cheek.

“At the bus stop? What the hell was he doing there?! Alone? Did you see Robert anywhere?”

“No, he was alone. He seems fine though. Is everything alright with you?” Eric asked, putting the carrier on a table.

“No. Something is wrong with Robert. He wouldn’t leave Seb on his own at the fucking bus stop. Something happened. Something bad.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You think he’d just leave his son on his own, gran, while he goes and does some shopping?! He won’t even leave him in the car on his own for two minutes when it’s parked in our driveway.”

Seb picked up on Aaron’s rising stress levels and started fussing and crying.

“I know mate, I know. I’m sorry. It’s going to be ok. We’ll get your daddy back.” Aaron said, gently bouncing Seb up and down in his arms, before turning back to Vic and Diane. “We need to call the police.”

A little over an hour later, he was pacing up and down the pub backroom while two detectives took his statement.

“I’ve already told you, our relationship is fine, we’re not having problems and he’s not caught up in anything illegal. You lot have to go out and look for him. Now!”

“Does your husband have any enemies? Anyone who would want to hurt him in any way?” the female detective whose name Aaron had forgotten already asked.

“Joe Tate.”

“Yes, so you said over the phone. One of our officers is on their way to mister Tate’s house now to talk to him.”

“Talking to him is no use. He’ll lie. Whatever he’s saying, he’s lying!”

“Alright, calm down.” Cain put a hand on Aaron’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “I think Seb is awake upstairs and wants his daddy. Why don’t you go check on him, eh?”

When Aaron didn’t move Cain put a second hand on his shoulder and steered him out of the room.

“Go check on your stepson.”

\---

“Lachlan? What’s going on here?” Robert asked as the room around him slowly came into focus. “Where am I?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Lachlan snapped.

“Where’s Seb? What did you do to him?”

“Nothing. He’s fine. Shut up!”

Robert tried to sit up more in his chair before realising he was tied up and the ropes cut into his skin.

“What’s going on?” He asked again and looked around the room. It looked like a regular room in a house, only there was no natural light coming in. “Lachlan, what is this place?”

Lachlan gave him an icy grin and pulled up a chair to face him

“It’s one of my mum’s salons. Or well… it used to be. They sold the building and they’re going to knock it down soon. They’ll think it was an accident. Just like Gerry.” He laughed to himself and looked away for a minute before turning his attention back to Robert, leaning in close. “You see, Gerry was like you. He kept sticking his nose in other people’s business. My business.”

“What? Lachlan what are you talking about? I haven’t done anything. I’ve just been living my life, with Aaron and Liv. Just like you with Belle.”

“Don’t bring her into this!” Lachlan yelled and jumped up from his chair, running his hands through his hair when Robert noticed the gun in his right hand.

“Are you going to shoot me?” he asked, eyes on the gun.

“I don’t need to. Once this building gets knocked down, I’ll be rid of your forever and everything will go back to the way it was.”

\---

“It’s been three days! Why haven’t you arrested Joe Tate yet? Why aren’t you looking for Robert?” Aaron yelled at the detective assigned to Robert’s case.

“I assure you we’re doing everything we can, mister Dingle.”

“Like what?”

“We have officers all over Yorkshire looking for him. Mister Tate has an alibi but he’s offered to help put together a search team to support our officers.

Aaron scoffed.

“Of course he has. Anything to hide his guilt. He hates Robert. Has done since day one because of some stupid feud between their parents or something. He’s behind this! I know he is.”

The detective’s phone rang and she answered.

“Yes. Yes. Where? Alright. Can you send me a photo? Alright. Thanks. Bye.”

“Was that about Robert? Have they found him?”

“No, not exactly. But we think we may have found his car.”

\---

“They’ll miss me, you know. They’ll look for me.” Robert told Lachlan. “You can’t keep me here forever. And Belle will miss you too.”

Lachlan grinned.

“No, Belle thinks I’m in Ireland setting up contacts for Whingles. When I’m sure you’re no longer a problem, that’s where I’ll go.”

“Why don’t you just shoot me and be done with it?”

“Now where is the fun in that?” Lachlan asked, “I want you to suffer, the same way you made me suffer all those years. I should’ve known you were behind those texts, it’s your style. You’ve done it before.”

“For the last time, I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“I thought it was Liv at first. She figured out the money was mine. But it wasn’t, was it? It was you all along. I bet you pushed Gerry to dig deeper, didn’t you? And now he’s dead because of you.”

“You killed him?” Robert asked, slowly putting two and two together.

“You already know that don’t you? You figured it out. Just like the crash. But nobody else is going to find out.” Lachlan smiled and leaned back in his chair. “By the end of the week, they’re knocking this place down with you in it and everything will be alright again.”

\----

“Any news?” Belle asked Liv as she let her into the Mill.

“No not really. They found his car a few days ago and his phone but no trace of him.” Liv sighed. “Aaron still thinks Joe Tate is behind it but the police ruled him out.”

Belle nodded.

“If there’s anything we can do… watch Seb for a few hours maybe?”

Liv shook her head.

“Aaron won’t let him out of his sight. Vic and Chas tried to let them take him for a bit but he’s not having it. So I’m kind of watching them both for now.” She shrugged. “What’s going on with you? I haven’t seen Lachlan in a few days.”

“He’s in Ireland at this brewery convention. To try and make some new contacts for Whingles.”

“Right, right. Where in Ireland exactly? My mum’s cousin works in a brewery, he might be there too. I could call my mum and try set up a meeting.”

“Oh uh, I’m not sure. Somewhere near Dublin I think. He left the day Robert went missing, it’s all kind of a blur.”

“Yeah, same here. Why don’t you google it, see if anything pops up. If I know the name of the event, I can ask my mum if her cousin is there.”

Belle nodded and grabbed her phone.

“Uh… I think I got it wrong. There is no brewery event near Dublin right now…”

“Call him.” Liv suggested. “Ask.”

Belle did as Liv asked and called her boyfriend but the call went straight to voicemail.

“I’m sure I have the event details at home. I’ll go check and let you know, alright?”

“Sure.”

“Tell Aaron we’re all thinking of him.” Belle said, making her way to the front door again.

“Will do.” Liv promised as she closed the door behind her. She leaned against the closed door and took her phone from her pocket. “Police? I need to speak to someone about Robert Sugden. I think I might have some information on his case.”

\---

“Why are you still here?” Robert asked Lachlan. “You could easily leave me here to die. It’s not like I’m going anywhere. Not in this state.”

He’d tried to escape but Lachlan had caught him and knocked him out. Robert wasn’t a fighter at the best of times, but after days of being tied up, Lachlan hadn’t so much as broken a sweat.

“I like to be thorough. And besides, it should only be a few more hours. These demolition guys like to start their work early.”

“At least let me say goodbye to my family.” Robert pleaded.

“Why? They’re better off without you. I will make sure Seb grows up a true White. Belle and I will take him if Rebecca can’t and take him far away from everything that has anything to do with you.”

\---

“Are you sure about this?” Aaron demanded. “Lachlan White?”

“We have reason to believe so yes. CCTV saw him driving Robert’s car here and here.” The detective pointed at a map at some streets on the edge of Hotten. “And we found the phone near there too.”

“Chrissie White used to own a salon near there but the building was sold back in January and the new owner plans to build some flats there. It’s abandoned now but our officers are heading down there to take a look.” The uniformed officer told Aaron.

“Take me there. If he’s there I want to see him. Right away.”

“I promise we’ll let you know if there’s any news.”

“I don’t think so. You’ve been saying that for a week. Take me there. Now.” Aaron said, grabbing his jacket before turning to Liv. “Liv. Take Seb to the pub and stay there until you hear from me.”

“No, I want to come too.”

“I need to know you’re safe. Both of you. Please just go to the pub with him.”

Liv reluctantly agreed and let Aaron walk her over there before getting in the car with the police himself.

“I just heard from my colleague that they have reason to believe Lachlan is keeping Robert in his mother’s old salon.”

“So you’ve found him?”

“Possibly. But we have no idea of the state either of them are in. There have been reports of gunshots. Ambulances are on their way as well as a negotiator and a special arrest team to get him out.”

“Wait. Gunshots? He’s been shot?”

“We don’t know that for sure. Please try to stay calm.”

The detective’s phone rang while the uniformed officer drove them to Hotten, sticking to the speed limit perfectly. It drove Aaron mad.

“Yes. You have confirmation of that? Alright. Are you comfortable proceeding? Alright. About 15 minutes out. No you can go ahead. Keep me posted.” She hung up and turned to Aaron. “They’ve found him.”

The next 30 minutes went by in a blur. The uniformed officer had driven them to a partially demolished old shopping centre where it seemed the full English police force was waiting. The detective had given him strict instructions to stay in the car no matter what and instructed the uniformed officer to keep an eye on him.

The guy took pity on Aaron though and fiddled with his radio until he got the right frequency to listen in on what was happening inside the building.

For what seemed like hours they heard nothing but instructions to the team until he suddenly heard someone shout Lachlan’s name, followed by gunfire.

“Target secured. Urgent medical assistance required.”

“What? What does that mean? Is he alright?” Aaron demanded but the uniformed officer seemed as lost as he was.

He saw two paramedics rush into the building with a stretcher and in a split second decided to run after them, only to be held back by other police officers.

“I have to get in there! That’s my husband!”

“It’s too dangerous. You have to wait here. Don’t make me arrest you.” One of the officers warned him.

Ten excruciating minutes later the paramedics came back out with Robert strapped onto the stretcher between them. He was filthy and covered in bruises, his hair flat against his forehead and dried blood on his temple, but he was alive. He was alive and Aaron couldn’t be happier.

“Rob!” Aaron rushed over to him and grabbed his hand. “I’m so happy to see you.”

Robert gave him a weak smile and tried to take the oxygen mask off his face to talk to Aaron.

“No, no it’s ok. Don’t do that. We’ll talk later.” Aaron said, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

“We have to take him to hospital. His leg is in a bad way and one of the bullets grazed his arm.” One of the paramedics told him.

“I’m coming with.” Aaron decided and got in the ambulance with them. The drive to the hospital was quick even though Aaron barely realised anything existed in the world other than Robert.

“We’ll have to take him through to surgery right away. You can wait out here, someone will be along to fill you in on his condition and get his details shortly.”

Shortly turned out to be close to two hours in which Aaron had managed to drive the hospital staff completely crazy.

“He’s stable now but he’s still asleep and he needs rest.” The nurse that led him to Robert’s room told him. “Is there anyone I can call for you?”

“No, it’s fine. I just need to see him.”

The nurse opened a door and let him into the room.

Robert was looking pale with a few dark bruises on his face and torso, his leg in a cast, bandages on his head and arm and an IV in the back of his hand.

“He has a concussion, broken ribs and leg, lacerations on his head and arm and he was severely dehydrated.” The nurse told him. “But I don’t think there will be any lasting damage.” She added when she saw the look of horror on Aaron’s face. “Sit with him as long as you like.”

Aaron nodded and moved Robert’s hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

“Hey mister Dingle. You had me worried sick, you know that?”

A few hours later Aaron had dozed off in the chair beside Robert’s bed and woke up to the other man calling his name.

“Hey, you’re awake.” He smiled and gently kissed Robert before sitting down on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” Robert said softly. “Happy to see you.”

“I’m happy to see you too. I was so worried.” Aaron said and squeezed his hand. “Just so you know, I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

They both laughed but stopped when Robert winced in pain.

“You have a few broken ribs.” Aaron told him and Robert nodded. “But they say you’ll be alright.”

Robert nodded again and squeezed Aaron’s hand.

“I thought I’d never see you again.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Aaron joked and pressed a kiss to Robert’s lips. “Marry me.” He said after a beat.

“What?”

“You heard.”

“But… What…”

“Robert, you scared me half to death and I never want to lose you again, so will you marry me? Again? Officially?”

“Let me think about it.” Robert replied with a tired grin. “Yes, yes of course I will.”


End file.
